La tercera generación de merodeadores
by Ramib89
Summary: Han pasado casi 13 años desde que Harry y sus amigos derrotaron a Voldemort. Ahora sus hijos iniciarán su primer año en Howgarts, pronto descubrirán que en ese colegio nunca hay un momento de paz. Continuación del fic "Destino o elección"
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Dónde estarán tu hermano y tu padre? Ya deberían estar aquí- dijo una mujer pelirroja a una niña de 11 años que tenía el cabello del mismo color que ella.

-Tranquila mamá, todavía hay tiempo, estás muy ansiosa-

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo esté? Mis hijos empiezan su primer año en Howgarts y no quiero que pierdan el tren-

-Te preocupas demasiado mamá. Papá dice que a veces eres muy impulsiva-

-¿Así que tu padre dijo eso? Ya tendré una pequeña charla con él- respondió la mujer haciendo un gesto con los labios.

-¡Mira allí están! Y vinieron con el tío Ron y el tío Remus- dijo la niña señalando a un grupo de hombres que venían cargando algunos baúles y mochilas.

-Linda hora para llegar Harry- le dijo la mujer a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes que parecían brillar detrás de los lentes.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, fuimos al bar de Tom y perdimos la noción del tiempo- respondió su marido dándole un beso.

-Deberías probar las papas con crema que preparan allí, son deliciosas- comentó un hombre de cabello rojizo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú hayas tenido que ver en esto Ronald?-

-No se lo digas a Hermione, no quiero tener problemas- dijo su hermano.

-Miedoso- le dijo Harry su amigo al oído -Y hablando de Roma aquí está tu esposa-

-Lamento llegar tarde chicos, estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que casi olvido venir- dijo la castaña y saludó a todos los presentes. Mientras los empleados del tren guardaban las maletas todos los padres se despedían de sus hijos, Ginny en especial no dejaba de darle fuertes abrazos a sus hijos, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, definitivamente era la hija de Molly.

-No armen problemas y recuerden que no importa en qué casa terminen estamos orgullosos de ustedes- dijo Hermione.

-De seguro todos terminarán en Griffindor- comentó Ron.

-No lo sé, siempre hay excepciones- dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo al pequeño Draco, el cual le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa al recordar la conversación que habían tenido acerca de las casas del colegio.

-¡Última llamada para subir al tren!- dijo uno de los empleados.

-Es hora de irse chicos. Intenten aprender todo lo que puedan, disfruten de su estancia en el colegio y hagan lo posible para que nos los castiguen- dijo Harry abrazando a sus dos hijos.

-Si, en especial tengan cuidado con Snape-

-El _profesor _Snape Ronald- lo corrigió su mujer quien intentaba evitar problemas antes de que empiecen las clases -Cuídate mucho Draco. Y no le hagas caso a tu padre, si estudias mucho no tendrás problemas con los profesores- le dijo Hermione a su hijo, una vez que los chicos subieron al tren, la máquina empezó a ponerse en movimiento y a alejarse de la estación.

-Apenas se han ido y ya los extraño- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-Vamos Gin, no te pongas sentimental, estoy seguro que estarán bien-

-Si lo sé, los instintos de madre son difíciles de ignorar-

-Mira el lado bueno- dijo su marido.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Con los niños en el colegio, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, porque ayer fue a hacer unas compras y traje algo que seguro te va a encantar- le dijo en forma sugestiva.

-Doce años y aún tenemos esa chispa- bromeó Harry mientras la abrazaba y besaba con pasión.

-Oigan tórtolos, dejen de hacer escenitas.- comentó Ron.

-En lugar de criticar deberías hacer lo mismo con Hermione, tú sólo estás celoso porque mi querida esposa y yo somos la mejor pareja-

-Sí seguro- respondió sarcásticamente -¿No deberías estar yendo para el colegio? No es muy bien visto si uno de los profesores y jefe de la casa Griffindor llegue tarde.

-Primero el placer y luego el deber, pero haré una excepción por esta vez- dijo su amigo y luego de darle un beso a Ginny recogió una botella vacía del suelo, hizo un movimiento con su varita y acto seguido desapareció.

-Deberías decirle a Harry que crear un traslador sin autorización del Ministerio es ilegal- dijo Hermione a la pelirroja.

-Vamos, no seas tan estricta. Ni que hubiese lanzado una maldición imperdonable a alguien- bromeó Ron.

-Nunca cambiarás Ronald-

-¿Y acaso eso tiene algo de malo?- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su esposa en el cuello.

-Odio cuando haces eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en el vagón comiendo algunas golosinas que le compraron a la señora que pasaba con el carrito -Mira allí está Arianne- dijo Draco y le hizo una seña para que se les una.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- les dijo cuando entró.

-¿Muy bien y tú? Cómo no te vimos en la estación pensamos que perdiste el tren- dijo Lily.

-Mi madre tenía cosas que hacer así que vinimos temprano y estuve haciendo tiempo dentro del tren-

-¿Ya tienen idea acerca de en qué casa estarán?- preguntó Ted.

-De seguro todos terminaremos en Griffindor como nuestros padres y Arianne en Slytherin como el suyo- comentó James.

-No necesariamente, si bien el sombrero seleccionador puede ver tu mente y personalidad también tiene en cuenta tus preferencias, es decir que a veces te envía adónde crees que encajas mejor y otras veces adónde tú quieres ir- dijo Draco quien observaba el paisaje desde la ventana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó James sorprendido.

-Leí "Historia de Hogwarts" y además tu padre me dijo que el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarlo a Slytherin pero como mi padre fue a Griffindor le pidió que lo mandara junto con él.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que nosotros también podríamos terminar con las serpientes- le dijo James a su melliza.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Es cierto que hay algunos que le han dado mala fama a la casa pero no todos son así- le respondió ella. Siguieron hablando de varios temas hasta que el compartimiento se abrió y unos estudiantes de tercer año aparecieron.

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Estudiantes nuevos- dijo el más grande -Mejor tengan mucho cuidado por dónde caminan, el colegio puede llegar a ser un lugar peligroso para unos niños-

-Es un colegio ¿Por qué habríamos de tener miedo?- preguntó Lily.

-Porque suele haber accidentes, en especial para los mocosos que meten sus narices dónde no deben- respondió el cabecilla.

-¿Eres Nott verdad?- preguntó Arianne.

-Así es, mi nombre es Rupert Nott y tú eres la hija de Malfoy. No te conviene juntarte con éstos, una dama tan fina como tú debería estar con los de su clase, yo puedo mostrarte cuál es el camino correcto- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Y un cerdo como tú debería estar en el vagón de los animales. Gracias pero sé bien con quien debo estar- respondió ella con frialdad. Los demás se sorprendieron ante la reacción de la chica ya que por lo general era alguien bastante calmada.

El chico hizo una mueca y la miró con malicia -Deberías cuidar tu lengua, tu padre también tuvo malas compañías y terminó como un...- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Ted lo golpeó fuerte en el cuello haciendo que el chico se ahogue, cuando los otros dos se dispusieron a defender a su líder Draco sacó de su bolsillo un especie de tubo y cuando hizo girar un extremo, del otro salió un líquido verde dejando a los tres Slytherin fuera del compartimiento y empapados de baba de pies a cabeza.

-Pagarán por esto mocosos, ténganlo presente- les dijo Nott antes de retirarse.

-Eso fue increíble- le dijo James a Ted luego de cerrar la puerta.

-No es nada, mi padre y el tuyo me enseñaron a pelear, dijeron que es bueno saber defenderse. Además la mayoría de los magos están acostumbrados a depender de la varita por lo que un ataque físico los toma por sorpresa- respondió su amigo y luego se dirigió hacia Arianne -No dejes que esos descerebrados te afecten, eres mejor que ellos-

-Lo sé, no deberías haber hecho eso, pero gracias- respondió ella sonriéndole.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Draco?- le preguntó Lily.

-Un pequeño obsequio de mis tíos Fred y George, tienen una tienda de chascos y éste es uno de sus últimos inventos, el líquido que expulsa es fácil de limpiar pero su olor durará un largo rato, probablemente nadie va a querer sentarse cerca de ésos- respondió riendo.

-¿No nos meteremos en problemas por ésto?-

-No te preocupes Lily, el reglamento define una pelea al hecho de atacar a otra persona con su varita y como ninguno de nosotros utilizó la suya estamos libres de toda culpa- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Hay algún momento en que no estés leyendo un libro Draco?- bromeó James.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta acerca de tu afición por volar con la escoba-

-Creo que te ganó hermanito- comentó Lily y todos rieron por la situación-

El resto del viaje continuó sin problemas, una vez fuera del tren pudieron divisar a Hagrid, lo cual no fue muy difícil, quien llamaba a los estudiantes de primer año para que hagan el tradicional viaje en bote hasta el castillo. Una vez que llegaron el profesor Longbottom les dijo que esperen a ser llamados y se les colocaría el sombrero seleccionador para saber en qué casa irían, algunos estaban tranquilos y otros como James o Draco estaban algo nerviosos.

-Adelante chicos- les dijo el profesor de Herbología. Una vez dentro del gran salón pudieron ver que los demás estudiantes y profesores estaban sentados, la directora Mc Gonagall estaba sentada en el medio de todos los adultos, pero quien estaba más interesado en los de primer año era Harry.

-Susan Lynn- dijo Neville llamando a una de los de primer año, una niña tímida se subió al banco donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador y cuando se lo colocó en la cabeza, luego de unos segundos el objeto abrió la boca _-¡Ravenclaw!-_

-Teodore Lupin-

-Buena suerte Ted- le dijeron sus amigos, el chico se sentó y al cabo de un momento el sombrero abrió la boca _-¡Griffindor!_- Ted suspiró aliviado y fue a sentarse con los de su casa.

-Arianne Malfoy- la chica se sentó y cuando fue su turno, el sombrero la mandó a Slytherin, la chica sonrió y fue a sentarse a su mesa.

-James Potter- dijo Neville. Harry estaba ansioso por ver adónde mandarían a su hijo, apenas el sombrero hizo contacto con su cabeza lo seleccionó para ir a Griffindor. Ante eso Harry aplaudió con fuerza, intentando no demostrar tanto favoritismo, ya que a pesar de ser su hijo seguía siendo un alumno.

-Liliy Potter- y cuando la niña pelirroja se sentó Harry notó que Snape le prestó más atención que a los demás.

La chica estaba algo nerviosa y cuando le colocaron el sombrero en su cabeza sintió una voz que nadie más podía escuchar -_Mmm esto es difícil, muy difícil, hay talento sin duda, inteligencia, valor y una determinación bastante fuerte, pero no estoy seguro de adónde enviarte_- dijo la voz.

-Quiero estar con Arianne- le dijo en voz baja al sombrero.

_-No cabe duda que eres hija de tu padre, él también eligió a su amigo por sobre las demás cosas, muy bien tu lugar es ¡Slytherin!-_ gritó el sombrero. Ante ese hecho muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, otros aplaudieron, en especial los de la casa de ella cuando se fue a sentar, pero quien estaba más contento con eso fue el profesor Snape, quien esbozó una sonrisa por un momento.

-Draco Weasley- dijo Neville y cuando al chico le colocaron el sombrero en tan sólo un segundo el sombrero lo mandó al mismo lugar que Ted y James.

Una vez que todos los de primer año se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas la directora se puso de pie y habló -Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, espero que los nuevos alumnos tengan una experiencia agradable y debo recordarles que no deben estar fuera de sus habitaciones luego de cierta hora- dijo mirando de reojo a algunos alumnos -Sólo queda decir una cosa: Hora de comer- y las mesas se llenaron de diversos platos de comida, tanta que podrían alimentar a un batallón entero.

-¿Es idea mía o está de buen humor profesor Snape?- le dijo Harry en voz baja al hombre que estaba al lado suyo.

-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que habla profesor Potter- dijo con satisfacción y siguió comiendo.

-_Este va a ser un año interesante sin duda_- pensó Harry sonriendo mientras observaba a sus hijos y al resto del grupo.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, en ésta veremos cómo la siguiente generación continúa con la tradición familiar de tener aventuras, buscarse problemas y demostrar que a pesar de las diferencias, las amistades verdaderas se mantienen fuertes. No olviden comentar ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**De vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, aclaro que Harry Potter no me pertenece solo escribo esta y otras historias ficticias basándome en el trabajo de otros autores. Espero Reviews ;)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Luego de que los alumnos terminaron de cenar fueron acompañados por los prefectos a sus habitaciones, James no pudo evitar mirar de reojo cuando su hermana se iba junto con Arianne, ambos cruzaron sus miradas desde lejos antes de tomar caminos distintos. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama Gorda el prefecto dijo la contraseña y éste se abrió.

-Vaya la Sala Común es genial, en especial la combinación de rojo con dorado, podría acostumbrarme a ésto- dijo Ted desplomándose en un sofá.

-Sí, como sea- respondió James.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó su amigo.

-James echa de menos a su hermana y todavía está sorprendido de que ella esté en Slytherin- comentó Draco mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Sí, es decir, Lily y yo siempre hemos sido un equipo desde que éramos muy pequeños. Me es extraña esta situación- respondió el moreno.

-Debe haber una razón por la que el sombrero seleccionador la envió allí. No te preocupes, el que estén en distintas casas no significa que ya no puedan llevarse bien. Siguen siendo hermanos, no tiene nada de malo un poco de competencia- le dijo Ted.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir, nos espera un gran día mañana. Tenemos Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw y luego pociones con los de Slytherin- dijo Draco.

-Es cierto, dicen que el profesor Snape es muy estricto. Buenas noches- respondió James.

* * *

Al día siguiente los tres chicos se levantaron y luego de un desayuno rápido fueron hacia la primer clase del día. Una vez que todos se sentaron en sus asientos entró la directora Mc Gonagall quien todavía enseñaba esa materia junto con Harry hasta que encontraran un sustituto adecuado, ya que ambos no podían desatender sus deberes principales.

-Buenos días clase. Abran sus libros, empezaremos con los principios básicos de la transformación, ésta es una de las ramas más interesantes de la magia y créanme cuando les digo que puedo llegar a ser muy exigente con mis alumnos, pero sepan que tengo varios años de experiencia, por lo que espero que sepan aprovecharlos hasta que llegue la nueva profesora. Al ser estudiantes de primer año empezaremos con la transformación de objetos que sean del mismo material, si ponen atención en la página tres del libro verán las instrucciones de cómo hacer que un pedazo de madera tome la forma de otro objeto que ustedes deseen-

-Genial, no veo la hora de intentarlo- dijo James.

-Ah señor Potter, justo cuando estaba por escoger un voluntario, pase al frente por favor y recuerde bien el movimiento de la varita- le dijo la profesora. El chico estaba algo nervioso pero se concentró, pronunció las palabras mágicas y al cabo de un momento el pequeño trozo de madera había tomado la forma un pequeño león.

-Bien hecho señor Potter, 5 puntos para Griffindor. Puede sentarse- y cuando el chico se dirigió a la mesa, chocó la palma de las manos con la de sus amigos y le guiñó el ojo a una chica de Ravenclaw -Ah y señor potter, sin presumir por favor, guarde sus alardes para cuando Griffindor gane la copa de la casa- le dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto con la cara. El chico se puso bastante colorado y se sentó.

-Bien ¿Alguien más quiere repetir el...?- y de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión y cuando se disipó el polvo vieron a un muchacho de Ravenclaw con la cara negra y los pelos de punta.

-Lo siento profesora-

-Si, bueno, a veces suele pasar. Parece que heredó el talento de su padre para la pirotecnia señor Finnigan. Continúen con el libro-

* * *

Luego de un descanso de quince minutos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Snape, el lugar estaba lleno de tubos con distintos tamaños y contenidos de todos los colores, cuando entraron Lily y Arianne con el resto de los de Slyherin les hicieron señas para que se colocaran cerca de ellos.

-Hola ¿Qué tal su primer día de clases?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bastante divertido, tu hermano logró hacer el hechizo que le pidió la señora Mc Gonagall al primer intento. Debiste haberlo visto- dijo Ted.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por tí hermanito, yo también tuve suerte y fui la única en hacer el encantamiento "Winguardium leviosa" a la primera vez, el profesor Flitwick es un hombre muy inteligente- respondió su hermana. Estaban comentando acerca de su primeras clases hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y entró el profesor Snape, con su túnica negra de siempre y haciendo un paso teatral.

-En esta clase no harán movimientos tontos con las varitas ni pronunciarán conjuros, aquí solo deben usar dos cosas: un caldero y su cerebro. Calderos hay de sobra, ahora veré si al menos alguien aquí sabe usar lo segundo- dijo en tono frío -En la clase de hoy haremos una poción revitalizante, muy útil para gente que sufre de fatiga o aquellos que practican deportes. Página cuatro, en silencio-

El grupo se dividó en parejas, James se colocó junto a su hermana, Arianne con Ted y Draco junto con una niña de Griffindor. Luego de leer el libro un par de veces empezaron a colocar los ingredientes en el caldero y a esperar que el contenido hierva, Arianne y Ted tuvieron un par de problemas al principio ya que chocaban uno con otro, Draco estaba bastante concentrado en el suyo y sólo articulaba una palabra cuando su compañera le pedía ayuda con su trabajo.

-Estás haciéndolo mal- le dijo Lily a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres? Esos son los ingredientes que dice el libro- respondió el chico.

-Si, pero no en ese orden, primero debías echar las alas de Doxys y luego el pelo de unicornio-

-No creo que eso importe mucho ¿O sí?-

-Si lo hiciste bien, la poción se volverá de color celeste y luego cuando le eches juego de limón se volverá de color verde- y al cabo de un momento la poción de James se había vuelto de color lila, cosa que provocó que el chico se frustrara. Cuando vieron que el profesor se acercaba su hermana le dijo que cambiasen de lugares para que él no tuviese problemas.

-Bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí señor Potter?-

-No lo sé señor, espero que sea lo que usted nos pidió-

Snape se acercó al caldero del chico, exprimió una rodaja de limón y la poción adquirió el color que debía -Demasiado modesto señor Potter... o tal vez no lo suficiente. Señorita Potter, en este colegio se viene a aprender, ya sea a través de buenas o malas experiencias, por lo que le pido que en el futuro permita que sus compañeros tengan éxito o fracasen- dijo mirando a James- por su cuenta. Diez puntos para Slytherin, cinco por un trabajo bien hecho y otros cinco por haber demostrado una actitud de solidaridad hacia un compañero. Eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse-

Una vez que todos se retirasen, Snape suspiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa -Ojalá pudieras ver a tu nieta Lily, es idéntica a tí en cada detalle, sus ojos, cabello, inteligencia, incluso heredó tu compasión por los demás. Será la mejor alumna que he tenido en mucho tiempo-

* * *

-Apenas empezamos el colegio y ya siento que lo detesto- dijo James luego de salir del aula de pociones.

-Vamos, creo que exageras-

-Claro, para tí es facíl decirlo Lily, es bien sabido que él siempre muestra favoritismo con los de su casa. Esperemos que cuando tengamos clases con papá los de mi casa ganen puntos extra-

-Sabes que papá siempre ha sido un hombre imparcial. Nunca fue de regalar notas-

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? Tenemos algo de tiempo libre antes de la siguiente hora- prguntó Arianne.

-Hace un lindo día ¿Por qué no almorzamos al aire libre?- sugirió Draco.

-Podemos ir a visitar a Hagrid. Le prometimos ir a verlo cuando empecemos el colegio- dijo Lily.

-De acuerdo, ustedes vayan yendo. Nosotros llevaremos la cesta con la comida- respondió Ted. Antes de que se separaran su mirada se cruzó con la de Arianne por un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Draco.

-Espero que los elfos que están en las cocinas nos den algo, tengo un hambre de lobo, sin ofender- dijo James mirando a Ted, su amigo sólo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, sólo mantente lejos de mí durante la luna llena- bromeó él.

-Podrías pedirle al profesor Snape que te prepare la poción mata-lobos-

-Papá dice que debo acostumbrarme, en especial durante la pubertad. Esa poción me transforma en un bebé cachorro pero si la tomo demasiado tiempo mi cuerpo puede desarrollar inmunidad y los efectos disminuirían con el tiempo-

-Entiendo, recuerda que somos tus amigos y te apoyamos al 100%- le dijo Draco golpeando amistosamente el brazo de su amigo. Luego de haber llenado las cestas con comida (los elfos fueron bastante generosos, en especial uno llamado Dobby) fueron hacia donde estaba la casa del guardabosque, quien estaba sentado afuera junto con las chicas.

-Hola chicos, tiempo que no los veía. Vaya que han crecido, en especial tú James, eres idéntico a tu padre y a tu abuelo, sólo te falta la escoba- dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano se pasa casi todo el tiempo jugando al Quidditch, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que entre al equipo-

-Lo dices como si nunca estudiara- dijo su hermano mientras repartía la comida a los demás, también le dio un pedazo de carne a Gus, el perro que tenía Hagrid, poco después de que Fang muriera se compró otro animal que le haga companía.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?-

-Bastante entretenido, excepto por la clase de pociones con Snape- dijo James.

-El _profesor_ Snape- lo corrigió su hermana.

Hagrid no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico -A tu padre tampoco le caía muy bien el profesor de pociones, no exagero si dijera que estuvo cerca de lanzarle un maleficio, pero con el tiempo la tensión entre ellos fue disminuyendo, en especial después de la guerra. Deben entender que el profesor Snape tuvo una vida difícil, nunca tuvo muchos amigos ni una familia, muchas veces arriesgó su vida ayudando a la Orden del Fénix pasando información importante acerca de ustedes-saben-quién y creo que las únicas personas que le dieron crédito fue el difunto profesor Dumbledore y tu padre-

-Papá dice que en el fondo él era una persona gentil pero que las cosas malas que le sucedieron lo hicieron un hombre frío- dijo Lily.

-Cierto, creo que la única amiga que tuvo realmente fue tu abuela, los dos fueron grandes amigos durante los primeros años en el colegio pero ella empezó a juntarse con el grupo de tu abuelo y él...bueno digamos que no frecuentaba buenas companías, pero lo importante es que no deben dejar que los intimide, si estudian mucho y prestán atención en sus clases estoy seguro que se ganarán su respeto-

-Es algo tarde, deberíamos irnos. Gracias por todo Hagrid, nos estamos viendo, cuídate Gus- le dijo Lupin al perro acariciándole su cabeza, el animal le lamió la mano como respuesta.

-Ahora ya sabes hermanito, si no quieres que el profesor Snape te critique debes esforzarte más, no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar, se me dan bien las pociones-

-Lily la chica de oro de los Slytherin- bromeó Draco.

-Todos somos buenos en algo, pero nadie es bueno en todo, por ejemplo a Draco se le dan bien los encantamientos, Arianne es buena en historia y sabe hablar varios idiomas, Ted es bueno en Aritmancia, y se lleva muy bien con los animales por lo que seguro tendrá buenas notas cuando tengamos cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tú podrías ser el que sobresalga en transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras- le dijo Lily a su hermano.

-No olvides el Quidditch- le respondió él con una sonrisa -Ven vayamos, todavía tenemos clases a las que asistir, me muero por aprender nuevos hechizos-

-Esa es la actitud- comentó su melliza y lo agarró del brazo mientras iban hacia el castillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El sol empezaba a mostrarse de a poco en el horizonte, en ese momento no había nadie despierto excepto un adulto quien estaba corriendo por los alrededores, del colegio, el trayecto iba desde el campo de Quidditch hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y la entrada al bosque prohibido. A pesar de hacer frío él estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con distintas temperaturas, desde el frío invernal hasta el calor intenso del verano. Mientras terminaba de hacer los últimos ejercicios notó que había alguien cerca a él y al voltearse vio un ave de color naranja/rojo arriba de un árbol comiendo frutos que había en una rama, cuando el animal lo vió levantó su brazo para que éste volara hacia él.

-Hola Fawkes, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos, de hecho no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que volamos juntos- dijo el hombre sonriendo, el animal graznó en señal de respuesta -Si lo sé, algunas cosas cambian, otras siguen igual que siempre. Todos extrañamos al profesor Dumbledore, creo que no habrá otro director como él, pero estoy seguro que algún dia volverás a estar con él, muchos creen que los fénix son eternos pero están equivocados, ustedes viven unas décadas más que nosotros, pero tarde o temprano todo ser vivo concluye su vida y algo me dice que no tardarás mucho mira- le dijo tocándole las plumas de su cola las cuales tres estaban de color blanco y sólo quedaba una de color de roja.

-Pareciera que fue ayer que fuiste a la Cámara de los Secretos y me ayudaste a vencer al Basilisco ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez mis hijos también tengan sus propias aventuras, éste lugar puede ser muchas cosas pero aburrido seguro que no lo es- dijo sonriendo, el ave le dio un picotazo amistoso en la mano y graznó -Claro ¿Por qué no? Tengo tiempo libre hasta las 8, un último recorrido por el lugar, tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos- respondió él y al cabo de un momento, en lugar de uno había dos fénix, excepto que el segundo era de color blanco, ambos plegaron sus alas y empezaron a volar hacia el castillo.

* * *

-Draco despierta, vamos- le dijo un chico de gafas a otro que estaba recostado.

-Tengo sueño, anoche me quedé leyendo unos libros hasta tarde- respondió su amigo.

-Si, lo sé la luz de tu lámpara me despertó un par de veces. Vamos arriba, o nos perderemos el desayuno- dijo James y ante la mención de la palabra "desayuno" el pelirrojo casi saltó de la cama y se vistió enseguida -Creo que lo único que supera tu amor por los libros es tu afición a la comida-

-Para que mi cerebro funcione necesito estar bien alimentado-

-Sí, claro- bufó el otro y bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al Gran Salón. Una vez allí se sentaron en la mesa donde ya había otros chicos esperándolos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- comentó una chica pelirroja.

-Lo siento hermanita las mañanas no son el mejor momento de Draco- le respondió el chico antes de saludar al resto del grupo.

-¿Dónde está Ted? No estaba en la habitación ni en la sala común cuando nos levantamos- preguntó James.

-Anoche fue luna llena, debe estar en la Casa de los gritos, le llevaré algo de comer- dijo Arianne.

-Nos vemos en la clase de Encantamientos- le dijo Lily, su amiga le hizo un gesto de afirmación antes de irse.

-Para ser callada y distante Arianne es bastante amable- comentó James, Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si sólo él supiera algo que los demás no.

-¿Qué clase tienen ustedes?- preguntó Lily a su hermano.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sera la primera vez que estoy en la clase de papá, espero no decepcionarlo-

-Pues ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: estudiar y estudiar todo lo que puedas- dijo Draco.

-Por supuesto, ojalá haya un club de duelo este año-

-Primero aprende a caminar antes de correr- respondió Lily.

-Ya hablas como mamá-

-¡No es cierto!- y le dio un pequeño en el golpe a su hermano quien se reía.

* * *

Ted estaba en la Casa de los Gritos cambiándose, tenía pequeños raspones en el cuerpo y vio que las paredes estaban llenas de arañazos, al parecer su lado animal se había puesto de mal humor por estar encerrado y la verdad es que no lo culpaba, él siempre había sido de los que disfrutan estar al aire libre en la naturaleza asi que supuso que estando en forma de lobo ese deseo era mucho más fuerte. Luego de colocarse los pantalones escuchó los pasos de alguien en la escalera -¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Soy yo, Arianne ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió él.

Cuando la chica entró vio que no tenía nada de ropa arriba se sonrojó un poco -Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando- dijo intentando mirar para otro lado.

-No hay problema, sólo me falta colocarme la camisa. No era necesario que me trajeras el desayuno, gracias-

-Somos amigos ¿No? Además tú me defendiste cuando Nott y sus compañeros me molestaron-

-No deberías prestarles atención, gente como ellos son los que le dan mala reputación a los de Slytherin, me alegra que tú y Lily terminaran allí, asi los demás podrán ver que no todos son malos- le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que comía unos bizcochos que la chica le había traído.

-En unos días sería el cumpleaños de mi padre si estuviera vivo, lo único que conozco de él es lo que me han contado mi madre y mi abuela o lo que he visto en fotografías- dijo la chica en tono triste.

-Mi padre dicen que las personas que nos aman nunca nos dejan del todo, que una parte de ellos sigue con nosotros aunque no podamos verla ellos están a nuestro lado, en especial cuando más nos hacen falta- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Para ser un licántropo eres bastante gentil- respondió la chica sonriéndole.

-Y a pesar de que aparentas ser una chica reservada y fría eres una persona sensible y una buena amiga. Ven vayamos con los demás, hoy nos espera un largo día- le dijo el chico. Mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo, ella lo tomaba del brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

-Buenos días clase, para aquellos que no me conozcan mi nombre es Harry Potter y seré su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Si bien hace años que la comunidad mágica vive en paz no es razón para no estar preparados y saber defenderse, como decía un auror que conocí: ALERTA PERMANENTE ¿Alguna pregunta?- y se sorprendió al ver que su hijo fue quien levantó la mano -¿Si James?-

-Quería saber si habrá un club de duelo este año, me han dicho que suelen organizar torneos-

-Eso lo decidirá la directora Mc Gonagall, pero creo que aún son muy jóvenes para eso, sólo estudiantes de cuarto en adelante pueden inscribirse. Aún así no se preocupen les enseñaré todos los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos de primer año y tal vez, si nos queda tiempo veamos un par de segundo. Abran sus libros en la página 4 quiero que lean la teoría un par de veces y luego intentaremos llevarlo a la práctica- dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio notó como su hijo, Ted y Draco leían entre los 3 el mismo libro con entusiasmo, definitivamente ese trío haría de las suyas en cualquier momento, cosa que lo puso nostálgico -Bien, suficiente de teoría por ahora, es momento de que intenten realizar el hechizo ¿Algún voluntario?- y vio que algunas manos se levantaron con firmeza, en especial la de su hijo y sus amigos.

-Señor Weasley, señor Lupin pasen adelante si no es mucha molestia- los chicos se colocaron delante de la clase, estaban algo nerviosos -Recuerden el movimiento y las palabras: "Petrificus totalus", a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos ¡TRES!-

-Petrificus totalus- dijo Draco con rapidez y en ese instante su amigo quedó paralizado en el suelo.

-Muy bien señor Weasley, cinco puntos para Griffindor, quiero que se formen en pareja y sigan intentandolo. Oh casi lo olvido- y con un movimiento de su varita apuntó a Ted haciendo que éste recuperara la movilidad en el cuerpo, su amigo le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. Al cabo de unos instantes la mitad de la clase estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, lo cual era bastante gracioso, una vez finalizada la clase retiró el hechizo sobre los alumnos petrificados, antes de que todos se fueran le pidió a su hijo que se quedara un momento.

-¿Que sucede papá? No hice nada malo-

-Lo sé hijo, no te pongas a la defensiva, sólo quería saber que tal tu primer semana en el colegio, con tantas clases y horarios no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo y tu hermana-

-Pues bastante bien, hemos aprendido varias cosas nuevas, pero creo que ésta es la clase que más me gustó hasta ahora y no lo digo solo porque la des tú-

-No cabe duda de que eres mi hijo, a mi también se me daba bien esta materia, el profesor Snape me dijo que tu hermana tuvo que salvarte el pellejo en su clase- y ante la mención del profesor de pociones su hijo hizo un gesto de burla.

-Snape es un mal profesor que siempre utiliza pretextos para quitarnos puntos o regalarsélos a los de Slytherin-

-Primero que nada, es _profesor_ Snape, y segundo si no quieres que le quite puntos a tu casa no le des motivos para hacerlo. Por lo que tengo entendido a tu hermana se le dan bien las pociones, pueden estudiar juntos y cuando ella tenga dificultades en esta u otra materia tú se lo puedes retribuir-

-Hagrid me dijo que tú también tenías problemas con él-

-Es cierto, durante mucho tiempo lo detestaba, pero después de conocerlo bien me di cuenta que en realidad no era la clase de persona que aparentaba ser y con el tiempo se ganó mi respeto, el cual espero que tu también lo muestres, al menos durante su clase- le dijo en tono algo serio -Que tengas un buen día y recuerda, si quieres destacar no puedes depender del talento natural, debes trabajar duro y esoforzarte al máximo. Que tengas buen día- dijo despidiéndose de su hijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el despeinado pelo, el cual parecía ser el distintivo en los hombres de su familia.

* * *

Una mujer de 22 años acababa de entrar al colegio, llevaba una vestimenta de color rojo, el cabello largo y lacio hasta la altura de los hombros, el cual parecía de seda y algunos documentos y papeles en sus brazos. Durante el trayecto hacia el despacho de la directora, varios estudiantes quedaron boquiabiertos con su presencia, lo cual le resultó bastante hilarante, ya que cuando ella estudiaba allí era una chica bastante tímida y rara vez alguien se fijaba dos veces en ella. Una vez que llegó a su destino la señora Mc Gonagall la estaba esperando con unas tazas de té y un bol con caramelos de limón, costumbre que le había quedado por su predecesor.

-Buenos días profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

-Igualmente señorita Price, pero hace tiempo que dejé de ser su profesora-

-Supongo que algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar-

-Tengo entendido que está interesada en el puesto de Transformaciones-

-Así es, siempre quise dedicarme a la docencia, y esa era una de mis materias preferidas, aunque también disfrutaba las clases con el profesor Potter-

-Si bueno, ahora yo estoy a cargo del colegio por lo que se me dificulta seguir impartiendo clases, he revisado su currículum y si bien es algo joven, tiene excelentes notas y recomendaciones, por lo que no veo motivos para no contratarla- dijo la mujer terminando de leer unos papeles.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, créame que no la decepcionaré señora Mc Gonagall-

-Bienvenida de vuelta a Howgarts Samanta Price y usted puede llamarme Minerva-

* * *

**Holas! aquí tienen un nuevo capi, para aquellos que no leyeron el fic anterior a éste, Sam era una niña a la que Harry salvó hace muchos años durante la guerra contra Voldemort. El papel que tendrá esta chica será bastante importante. Saludos! y no olviden dejar comentarios =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El grupo estaba desayunando en el comedor, muchos estaban entusiasmados ya que la noticia de que había una nueva profesora de Transformación, la cual era bastante atractiva, se había esparcido por el colegio. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores comiendo unos buñuelos mientras tomaba una taza de café, durante unos momentos pudo sentir la mirada de Sam sobre él, cuando giró la cabeza disimuladamente vio que ella le sonreía y lo miraba de una forma rara, aunque no tenía idea de lo que significaba esa mirada, estuvo tentado de usar la legeremancia para saber en qué pensaba la chica, pero descartó esa idea de inmediato ya que lo consideraba de mala educación.

-¿Y bien Harry? ¿Qué tal se siente darle clases a tus hijos?- le preguntó Hagrid.

-¿Eh? Pues la verdad es bastante entretenido, todavía no tuve oportunidad de darle clases a ambas casas al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que me alegra que mi hija terminara en Slytherin, ella podrá demostrar que no todos los están ahí son malas personas, eso quedó demostrado con el padre de Arianne- dijo poniéndose nostálgico.

-Como decía el profesor Dumbledore: la vida está llena de sorpresas-

-Lo recuerdo, era un gran hombre. Bueno si me disculpas debo ir a prepararme para dar clases, suerte con tus alumnos e intenta no llevar animales demasiados peligrosos- le dijo Harry a su amigo. Mientras se dirigía a su despacho alguien se acercó por detrás de él, afortunadamente Harry era diestro en notar la presencia de otras personas ya sean invisibles o estén ocultos -¿Necesita algo?-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás tuyo?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Años de experiencia y entrenamiento, me alegra verte de nuevo Sam, vaya que has crecido- respondió al voltearse al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Le ofreció su mano en señal de saludo pero la chica lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que dejé de ser tu alumna Harry-

-Si, bueno algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar. Recuerdo tu último año en el colegio, curiosamente era mi primer año como profesor, espero haberlo hecho bien-

-Eras el mejor. Sabías como llegar a los alumnos, eras algo exigente pero sólo querías que estemos preparados para enfrentar al mundo, incluso nos enseñaste hechizos que sólo los aurores aprenden-

-Me alegra que disfrutaras mis clases, ahora es tu turno de estar del otro lado de la clase, te deseo suerte. Nos vemos en la sala de profesores-

-Gracias, te veo luego Harry- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

* * *

Los Griffindor y los Slytherin estaban en el aula esperando a la profesora MC Gonagall al abrirse la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa-Buenos días clase. Mi nombre es Samanta Price, seré su nueva profesora de Transformaciones. Si bien soy algo nueva en el área de la docencia espero que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa, más de un estudiante se sonrojó cuando la vieron entrar al aula.

Luego de tomar asistencia y verificar que todos los alumnos estuvieran presentes empezó a prepar la clase -Hoy les enseñaré a transformar obtejos pequeños en algo que sea del mismo tamaño pero de distinto material. Les traje fósforos para todos, deben transformarlo en una aguja de coser o al menos lo más cercano que puedan- les dijo al tiempo que les hacía levitar los objetos a transformar desde su mesa hasta donde estaban sentados ellos.

-Genial- dijo uno de ellos. Al cabo de un rato todos estaban intentandolo, pero los únicos que consiguieron hacerlo al primer intento fueron James y Lily.

-¡Excelente! Cinco puntos para Griffindor y otros cinco para Slytherin, es evidente que ambos heredaron el talento innato de su padre- les dijo la profesora, ambos hermanos se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice entre sí y se chocaron sus nudillos en complicidad.

-Vaya parece que nuestra profesora tiene cierta debilidad por los Potter- comentó Draco.

-Vamos, estás exagerando, estoy seguro que tu también podrás hacerlo, es simple lo importante está en el movimiento, no debes forzarlo como si usaras un martillo sino que debe ser un movimiento suave y firme, como un pincel- le dijo la pequeña pelirroja, su amigo volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logró realizarlo -¿Ves? Solo es cuestión de práctica.

-Que modesta eres Lily, empiezo a darme cuenta por qué el sombrero seleccionador te envió a Slytherin-

-Sólo lo dices porque estás celoso de que mi hermana lo consiguiera a la primera vez y tú no señor sabelotodo-

-No es eso, sabes bien que yo...- pero fue interrumpido cuando una pequeña explosión ocurrió un par de mesas detrás de ellos. Cuando se voltearon vieron a su compañero Jonathan Finnigan con la cara toda negra, el pelo de punta y su pupitre chamuscado.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo el chico avergonzado.

-No te sientas mal, estoy seguro que varios magos famosos empezaron así. La clave es seguir intentándolo hasta que lo consigas, cien veces si es necesario- le respondió sonriendo -Bien supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Los veo después clase-

Una vez que salieron del aula notaron que Ted estaba bastante callado, tenía ojeras y cara de haber dormido poco -Ted ¿Te encuentras bien? pareces algo cansado-

-Ayer fue luna llena, no volverá a haber otra hasta el próximo mes, pero aun así el efecto de la transformación me dura un par de días más, necesito descansar un poco. Los veo luego chicos- respondió su amigo antes de irse.

-Pobre, debe ser difícil para él tener que lidiar con eso cada mes- comentó James.

-Afortunadamente me dijo que el próximo mes tomará la poción matalobos, asi que luego de la siguiente luna llena no estará tan cansado- dijo Arianne.

-Ojalá yo tuviera una chica que me cuide como tú lo haces con Teddy- bromeó el pelirrojo. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dió un manotazo en la cabeza.

-A veces puedes llegar a ser detestable- le dijo Arianne.

-Sólo cuando tengo razón- le susurró el chico sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

* * *

Lily estaba apoyada en un árbol en los alrededores del colegio, aprovechaba la paz y soledad para leer su libro de pociones ya que Arianne estaba en biblioteca, Ted estaba descansado en su cuarto y su hermano estaba en la sala común junto con Draco. El lugar donde estaba pàrecía ser el centro de todo, a un lado estaba el colegio, en la otra punta se podía ver el campo de Quidditch y por último detrás de ella estaba la entrada al bosque prohibido pero como hacía un día soleado no se preocupó por eso ya que casi todas las criaturas que viven allí suelen salir de noche, estaba concentrada en lo suyo hasta que una mano le quitó su libro de las suyas -¡Oye!-

-Vaya vaya, miren quien está aquí. La serpiente que se la pasa con los leones- dijo Nott, quien estaba acompañado por sus dos acompañantes.

-Con quien yo pase mi tiempo no es asunto de ustedes. Devuèlveme mi libro- le dijo al líder del grupo.

-¿O sino què? ¿Irás corriendo a decirle a tu papito que tus compañeros molestaron a su princesita?-

-No, no, tal vez nos acuse con el profesor Snape, todos andan diciendo que ella es su nueva consentida-

-Es fácil para ustedes molestar a alguien que no sabe defenderse, quisiera que intentaran molestarme cuando no estè sola-

-¿Què sucede no eres capaz de cuidarte? Tal vez deberías estar en Hufflepuff con el resto de los inútiles y perdedores- dijo otro de ellos. Lily estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio que algo se movía en las ramas -¿Què es eso?-

-¿Piensas que somos tontos? No caeremos en un truco tan viejo como èse- respondió Nott, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando una serpiente gigante apareció en su hombro y cuando los tres la vieron de cerca, gritaron como niñas y salieron corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, Lily estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse, creyó que iba a ser devorada pero la serpiente simplemente se acercó hacia donde estaba el libro que habían dejado en el suelo los bravucones y lo empujó hacia los pies de la niña. Apenas lo agarró empezó a correr igual que los otros pero se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta que si el animal quisiera hacerle daño lo habría hecho antes -Gracias- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-_De nada pequeña-_

Lily creyó que se había imaginado lo que sucedió pero en lugar de irse se acercó hacia èl -¿Puedes hablar?-

_-Claro ¿No lo hacen todos los seres vivos?-_

-No sabía que había serpientes que hablaran mi idioma- dijo la niña, el animal hizo un pequeño ruido que podría interpretarse como una pequeña risa.

_-Ninguna de mi especie puede hacer eso. Yo no estoy hablando el idioma de los humanos sino que tú estás hablando el mío- _

-Esto es increíble. No sabía que podía hacer esto-

_-Pocos son los que pueden hablar nuestra lengua ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-_

-Me llamo Lily Potter ¿Y el tuyo?-

_-Me llamo Mystic, supuse de inmediato quièn eras, no hay duda de que eres la hija de Harry, tienes sus mismos ojos y veo que tambièn heredaste su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes-_

-¿Conoces a mi padre?-

_-Hace muchos años tu amigo el guardabosques incubó el huevo en el que yo estaba, por coincidencia del destino tu padre había ido a visitarlo el día en que yo nací. Como era el único capaz de entenderme el gigante le dijo que se quedara conmigo, Harry fue muy bueno conmigo me cuidó y me alimentó hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande como para valerme por mi cuenta. Cuando se casó con tu madre me ofreció irme a vivir a la casa de ustedes pero la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto aquí, el bosque es un lugar grande, siempre hay roedores o insectos que cazar y como soy uno de los animales más grandes de aquí nadie se mete conmigo-_

-Ya veo, bueno fue un placer conocerte Mystic, y muchas gracias de nuevo por ayudarme. Prometo venir a visitarte tal vez te consiga algo más delicioso que ratas-

_-Bueno, tu padre solía traerme pollo o trozos de carne, son bastante deliciosos. Hace tiempo que no como un animal cocido-_

-Mañana te los traerè para el almuerzo- la niña se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

_-Eres una niña extraña, nadie suele besar a una serpiente-_

-Creo que los dos sabemos que no soy como los demás. Nos vemos luego- y se dirigió hacia el castillo -Cuando se lo cuente a los chicos no me lo van a creer- dijo para sí misma con entusiasmo.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero reviews. saludos a todos ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5  
**

James y Draco estaban en las afueras del colegio cerca del lago, como hacía un día soleado decidieron estudiar al aire libre. En el suelo había varios libros abiertos, mientras el pelirrojo estudiaba unos hechizos de encantamientos su amigo decidió poner en práctica los que había estudiado del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y otros que había aprendido por cuenta propia.

-Veamos si has entendido las instrucciones del libro. En tres, dos, uno...-

-¡Expelliarmus!- dijo James en voz alta, y la varita de su amigo saltó por los aires.

-Bien hecho, la próxima vez que tengamos clase con tu padre se llevará una sorpresa ya que ese hechizo suelen enseñarlo en segundo o tercer año como mucho-

-Los hechizos de ese libro son geniales, espero cruzarme con Nott y sus lacayos para poder darles una lección-

-Un hombre cauto no busca la pelea, pero si debe estar preparado para ella- dijo Draco con aire teatral.

-Siempre tan santurrón ¿Vas a decirme que esos buscapleitos no se merecen una buena?-

-Puede ser, pero esos hechizos son para defenderse, no para que puedas pelearte con todos-

-Como dice el dicho: la mejor defensa es un buen ataque- respondió James y su amigo solo suspiró mientras sonreía.

-¡Hola! Los estábamos buscando- dijo Lily quien estaba acompañada por Arianne y Ted.

-Se perdieron de ver cómo logré desarmar a Draco en un instante-

-¿En serio? Vaya vaya, parece que el cerebrito no es tan perfecto después de todo- comentó Arianne.

-Odio admitirlo pero James es muy bueno para los duelos, es por eso que yo decidí ser el mejor para los encantamientos ¡Diffindo!- dijo Draco apuntando hacia arriba y una manzana que estaba colgada de un árbol se desprendió y cayó en la palma de su mano -¿Un aperitivo?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-Y yo creía que los Slytherins éramos los arrogantes- bromeó la chica.

-Y venenosos, igual que una serpiente- le respondió jugando con su lengua como el animal.

-Hablando de serpientes, ayer descubrí que puedo hablar con ellas- dijo Lily y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Puedes hablar pársel? Es increíble- le dijo Ted.

-Ahora entiendo porque el sombrero seleccionador te envió a Slytherin, puedes hablar con las serpientes igual que el fundador de esa casa- dijo Draco.

-De hecho cuando me colocaron el sombrero pude escuchar su voz y me decía que no estaba seguro de adónde enviarme, yo le dije que quería estar con Arianne y fue entonces que terminé en la misma casa que ella-

-Tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo- dijo James ilusionado.

-No lo creo, pero para estar seguro hagamos una prueba: Lily, di algo en pársel a ver si tu hermano puede entenderte- sugirió Ted.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, sólo sé hablar ese idioma cuando tengo una serpiente delante mío-

-¡Serpensortia!- dijo su hermano sin previo aviso y de su varita salió una serpiente negra, todos se quedaron paralizados al verla, excepto Lily quien la miraba fijamente -_Quieta- _le dijo y el reptil dejó de moverse.

James apuntó su varita hacia donde estaba la serpiente -Evanesca- y éste desapareció -Parece que ese sólo tú puedes hacerlo-

-¿Donde aprendiste ese hechizo?- le preguntó Draco asombrado ya que no recordaba haberlo antes en ningún libro que había leído.

-De uno de los libros de la biblioteca-

-Parece que no soy el único que ha estado leyendo libros-

-Tienes que reconocer que fue alucinante-

-Podrías habernos avisado, casi nos matas del susto- le reprochó Arianne.

-¿Y perderme sus caras? Ni soñarlo-

-Eres un caso perdido. Es algo tarde, mejor volvamos al colegio, nosotras tendremos historia y ustedes creo que encantamientos, no olviden devolver esos libros- respondió la chica.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo Draco se acercó al oído de Ted -Tu novia es algo mandona, yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú- le susurró.

-Algun día voy a morderte- respondió en voz baja mientras intentaba cambiar el tema.

-En ese caso tendrías un compañero para tus aventuras nocturnas-

* * *

Harry estaba preparando la clase que le daría a sus alumnos en un par de días, mientras terminaba de organizarse alguien golpeó la puerta de su despacho -Adelante-

-Hola Harry ¿O debería llarmarlo profesor Potter?-

-Sam, que sorpresa. Puedes llamarme Harry si quieres ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues acabo de terminar con mis obligaciones y me preguntaba si no querrías ir a Hogsmeade a comer algo. Después de todo es bueno relajarse un poco para variar-

-Claro, hace tiempo que me paso por las Tres Escobas, espérame en la sala común ya casi acabo con esto-

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho- le respondió guiñando un ojo.

Mientras terminaba de guardar, la chimenea de su despacho se encendió y pudo ver la cabeza de su esposa -Hola cariño-

-Ginny, es bueno verte, bueno al menos una parte de tí ¿Llamabas por algo en especial?-

-De hecho quería saber si tienes planes para el almuerzo-

-Pues acabo de quedar en ir a las Tres Escobas con Sam, de seguro la recuerdas, salvé su vida cuando era una niña, luego se convirtió en mi alumna y ahora es mi colega, es la nueva profesora de Transformaciones-

-Ahh ya veo- dijo algo resignada.

-Puedes venir si quieres, mientas más mejor. Aparte te echo de menos-

-No, no vayan ustedes. De seguro tienen mucho que hablar-

-Te prometo una salida sólo para nosotros dos-

-Eso espero, cuídate. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Ginny - le respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Ginny estaba en su casa. Luego de hablar con Harry y descubrir que ya había hecho planes con otra mujer la había dejado algo sorprendida, por no decir un poco enfadada. Desde siempre él había tenido suerte con las mujeres, el paso del tiempo lo había hecho ser mas apuesto y el hecho de ser "El niño que vivió" y el héroe que derrotó a Voldemort dos veces tampoco disminuía su atractivo. Pero ella conocía a Harry, el verdadero Harry, aquel que siempre apoyaba a sus amigos y que la había jurado amor eterno.

-Estoy siendo paranoica, Harry no es un mujeriego ni un mentiroso. Además sólo es una salida amistosa entre colegas, nada de que preocuparse- se dijo a sí misma, aunque una parte de ella seguía insegura acerca de la situación.

* * *

Harry estaba con Sam bebiendo en las Tres Escobas, él había pedido cerveza de mantequilla y ella un vaso de hidromiel -Mmm delicioso, hacía tiempo que no me tomaba uno de éstos- dijo la chica.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de la clase?-

-Es algo extraño, pero me siento a gusto. La verdad es que Hogwarts siempre fue mi verdadero hogar, mi tía fue muy buena conmigo, me crió y me dio un lugar para vivir pero en mi corazón siempre pertencí aquí-

-Te entiendo, yo también veía al colegio como mi casa, es decir mis padres...-

-Lo sé, conozco tu historia. Leí los libros que tu amigo Ronald Weasley escribió, sé todo sobre tí Harry. Pero si quieres hablar de ello adelante- le dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

-No hay mucho que decir, mi infancia con mis tíos fue algo complicada ya que eran de la clase de muggles que odian todo lo relacionado con la magia y que pudiese alterar su vida "normal" el día que Hagrid me dio la carta del colegio fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, descubrir que era un mago y poder estar con gente como yo era algo increíble, y también esperaba poder hacer amigos ya que en la escuela a la que iba la pandilla de mi primo siempre me molestaba y les prohibía a los demás relacionarse conmigo, en fin hace años que dejé de ser aquel niño tímido que vivía en una alacena y a pesar de que he perdido a gente cercana eso no me impidió que disfrutara de la vida y aprecie los buenos momentos que paso con mis amigos y mi familia. Mi esposa y mis hijos lo son todo para mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te casaste a una edad bastante temprana-

-A los 19 años, Ginny y yo éramos el uno para el otro, asi que no tenía sentido esperar-

-Apuesto a que rompiste muchos corazones antes de comprometerte- dijo su compañera.

-La verdad no, nunca tuve tiempo para citas, mantener un buen promedio escolar, ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch e intentarsalvar al mundo me tenían bastante ocupado- bromeó él.

-Recuerdo cuando venciste al Innombrable, salió en todos los periódicos y noticias de magos, eres toda una celebridad. Me sorprende que no hayas terminado como Ministro o Jefe del Departamento de Aurors-

-Nunca me ha interesado la política, hubo un tiempo en el que quería ser auror pero el problema es que ellos están bajo el mando del Ministerio y en ese entonces la mitad de nuestro gobierno estaba compuesto por Mortífagos infiltrados o empleados corruptos y no quería terminar siendo uno de sus lacayos. Estuve tentado de hacer una carrera como buscador de Quidditch pero es cierto que lo que más disfruto es enseñar, lo he hecho desde que con mis amigos fundé el ED y parece que se me da bastante bien-

-"El ejército de Dumbledore" la organización que fundaste con tus amigos en quinto año-

-No exagerabas cuando decías que conocías mis aventuras. Aunque hay ciertos detalles que no aparecen en los libros de Ron, tuve que pedir que los sacara o me hubiera metido en problemas si el Ministerio se enterara-

-Ninguna de las chicas me creía cuando les dije que te conocía en persona-

-Lo recuerdo, tuve que firmar algunos autógrafos y sacarme un par de fotos también- dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

-Parece que el tiempo vuela ¿No te parece?-

-Razón de más para disfrutar de la vida, este fin de semana iré con mi familia a un hotel que está no muy lejos de aquí, tiene un lugar donde los adultos pueden relajarse y otro donde los niños pueden correr y divertirse-

-Oí hablar de él, dicen que es uno de los mejores lugares que puede haber. Aunque es bastante caro-

-Afortunadamente el dinero no es problema para mí, mis padres tenían buen status económico y en los últimos años las inversiones que realicé dieron estupendos frutos. Además no tuve regalos de cumpleaños ni de navidad durante los primeros once años de mi vida asi que quiero darme el gusto ahora-

-Sigues siendo un niño por dentro-

-Me lo dicen seguido- respondió con una sonrisa -Es algo tarde, debería volver al castillo, gracias por invitarme-

-No hay problema Harry. Ve tú yo me quedaré un rato más-

-Te veo en la sala de profesores, cuídate Sam-

-Tu también Harry- y en cuanto el hombre de anteojos se fue por la puerta la chica suspiró.

-Él no está interesado- le dijo la dueña del local, quien ha pesar de ser una mujer adulta todavía conservaba parte de su belleza.

-¿Perdón?-

-Llevo tiempo suficiente en este lugar para reconocer los señales, además de que las mujeres somos intuitivas. La forma en como lo miras no es recíproca, ese hombre sólo tiene ojos para otra chica y ésa no eres tú-

-Con todo respeto señora, debería ocuparse de sus asuntos y mantenerse alejada de los míos-

-Como quieras niña, solo intentaba hacerte un favor, a veces olvido que la experiencia es el único modo en que los jóvenes aprenden realmente. Buena suerte- le respondió antes de limpiar la mesa donde estaba sentada la chica dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya al menos un comentario por capítulo. Antes de abrirme una cuenta en esta pagina era de los que leía un monton de historias (harry potter, Sakura card captor, Avatar, etc) y nunca me tomaba la molestia de dejar ni un review, ahora me doy cuenta que para alguien que escribe es importante saber si la historia que sube es buena o no y para eso estan los comentarios. Nos vemos =)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6  
**

El grupo de Griffindor y Slytherin estaba saliendo de la clase de pociones, varios salieron refunfuñando porque el profesor Snape les dejó mucha tarea -Es increíble todo lo que nos dejó para que hagamos en tan solo un fin de semana- comentó James.

-Vamos no es para tanto, algunas de esas pociones son interesantes-

-Si, pero es demasiado- comentó Ted.

-Parece ser que como hoy hice bien todo lo que nos pidió tiene la esperanza de que fracase en la siguiente tarea-

-Razón demás para que te concentres en esto y le demuestres que has mejorado en su materia, tal vez así se de cuenta de que eres un buen estudiante, aunque no tan aplicado como yo- respondió su hermana sonriendole.

-Siempre sabes como apoyarme- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es parte de mi encantadora personalidad de hermana mayor-

-Solo me pasas por veinte minutos-

-_Una pequeña pero muy importante diferencia hermanito-_ le dijo en Pársel.

-Odio cuando haces eso- le respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo hago. Estoy seguro que en algún momento tu también desarrollarás alguna habilidad especial-

-Esperemos ¿Vamos a comer algo? Ya me está dando hambre-

-Secundo la propuesta- comentó Draco.

-Mejor vigila lo que comes o terminarás con una panza tan grande como el colegio-

-Estoy en crecimiento y tengo que alimentarme bien, además he estado entrenando, tu padre me dijo que para tener buenos reflejos en Quidditch es bueno salir a correr-

-Ahora entiendo que has estado haciendo en las horas libres antes de la cena-

-Si y por qué tienes vienes con un olor desagradable-

-¡Oye! Ni que fuera un cerdo, me baño todos los días- dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

-Pues entonces compra un jabón de verdad- bromeó Ted -Sucede que mi olfato de licántropo es más desarrollado que los demás, de hecho alguien está usando un perfume de jazmín y con un cierto toque cítrico si no me equivoco-

-Esa sería yo. Puedo cambiarlo si te molesta- dijo Arianne.

-No, está bien, compartir clases con los descerebrados de tus compañeros es molesto pero esa fragancia hace que valga la pena- le respondió sonriendo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, lo cual fue bueno ya que no pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Bueno, entonces ya está decidido vayamos a comer, pero no afuera, aunque falte mucho para la navidad ya se sienten los primero vientos invernales- dijo Lily.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en su casa, estaba acostado en la cama con Ginny, ambos estaban desnudos y besándose -Mmm ya echaba de menos esto- dijo él luego de separar sus labios de los de ella.

-No eres el único, he estado ocupada en el trabajo, ahora que soy la nueva asistente del nuevo jefe del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos-

-Lo recuerdo, alto, rubio, ojos azules, bien parecido y demasiado orgulloso de eso-

-¿Acaso estás celoso?-

-¿Celos? ¿De ese presumido que de seguro no es capaz de hacer el encantamiento "lumos" sin ayuda? Por favor- dijo resoplando su nariz y luego de que ella mirara y arqueara las cejas suspiró -Okay, si estoy algo celoso, escuché que cuando uno pasa demasiado tiempo con un compañero de trabajo pueden surgir sentimientos-

-No te preocupes, Julian es sólo un colega y un buen jefe, además no creo que debas sentirte amenazado por él-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Primero porque sólo tengo ojos para tí y segundo, he escuchado por ahí que sus gustos son algo... distintos-

-¿De veras? Vaya esa sí que no me la esperaba, o sea es un hombre corpulento y tan...-

-¿Masculino? No todos ellos hacen gestos de mujer ni usan voz aguda- respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno en ese caso no tengo que preocuparme de que intente conquistarte. Pero aún así lo mantendré vigilado-

-Me alegra saber que aún te preocupas de los hombres con los que me relaciono-

-Algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar. Es bueno saber que tú no eres celosa-

-Si, eso es cierto- dijo esquivando la mirada, intentando no pensar en cómo reaccionó la otra vez que Harry había salido a tomar algo con otra mujer -¿Cómo están nuestros hijos? Espero que ninguno esté armando problemas-

-Por lo que sé Lily es la nueva preferida del profesor Snape y James está demostrando un talento innato para las clases de defensa, es capaz de hacer hechizos, que si yo hubiera intentado hacer a su edad me habría llevado más tiempo aprenderlos bien- dijo con un atisbo de orgullo.

-Nuestros hijos tienen buenos genes, poderosos como su padre y hábiles como su madre- bromeó la pelirroja.

-No olvidemos tu belleza-

-Eso viene de ambos- le respondió ella antes de darle otro beso.

* * *

Lily estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid dándole de comer a Mystic, la chica le habia llevado trocitos de pollo bañados en salsa -_Mmm delicioso-_ dijo el reptil.

-_Me alegra que te gustara. Por cierto hace poco les conté a mis amigos que podía hablar con las serpientes, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, intentamos ver si mi hermano podía hacerlo también, pero cuando hablo en Pársel, él solo escucha silbidos como los demás-_

_-Parece que la magia es más intensa en ti-_

_-Sólo en algunas áreas, se me dan bien las pociones, pero mi hermano es muy bueno en lanzar hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, si alguna vez abren un club de duelo no me extrañaría que fuese el campeón-_

_-En cierta forma ustedes son el sol y la luna, parecidos pero diferentes al mismo tiempo-_

_-"Parecidos pero diferentes", me gusta esa metáfora-_

_-Analogía- le corrigió la serpiente._

_-Eres una pequeña sabelotodo-_

_-Por eso nos llevamos tan bien, señorita devora-libros- _respondió la serpiente y la chica de ojos verdes se rió por el comentario.

* * *

James estaba parado sobre las escaleras encantadas de Hogwarts, mientras esperaba a que lo llevara hacia el camino de su sala común estaba terminando de leer la última página de un libro titulado "Hechizos defensivos y defensivos de nivel 3" cuando sin darse cuenta la escalera empezó a ir a un lugar distinto al que normalmente va -Argg odio cuando hacen esto- y cuando el objeto llegó a uno de los últimos pisos el chico notó que nunca había estado en esa parte del colegio, estaba por dar la vuelta pero su curiosidad pudo más que él.

-Vaya no hay nada aquí arriba, y además está algo oscuro, seguro que Draco me diría "pues usa el encantamiento iluminador tonto" - dijo riéndose de su propio chiste y cuando vio a varias antorchas apagadas recordó el hechizo que su amigo había usado para encender la chimenea -¡Incendio!- dijo apuntando a los objetos, en los cuales aparecieron pequeñas llamas dentro haciendo que el lugar sea menos tenebroso.

-Lástima que el profesor Flitwick no esté, tal vez me hubiera dado algunos puntos por esto, veamos si hay alguna puerta o algo- dijo en voz baja y curiosamente se encontró con una, la cual era bastante grande, al entrar vio que era un aula vacía, no había libros, ni estantes, ni siquiera muebles -Que raro, me sorprende que no lo usen como depósito, ojala hubiera algo para sentarse, así podría venir aquí con los chicos cuando querramos estar solos- y cuando se volteó vio que el lugar se había llenado de sillones, sillas e incluso sofás individuales, el chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

-Ya veo, este lugar se adapta a las necesidades de uno, bien mi cabello está algo despeinado así que me gustaría un buen espejo para poder remediarlo- y luego notó que el lugar se llenó de ellos, no sabía cual usar, hasta que vio a uno gigante que tenía aspecto de ser muy antiguo, cuando se acercó a ese vio que el objeto tenía algunas inscripciones que no entendía en la parte superior, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Luego de admirarse un rato notó que la imagen que había en el espejo era distinta: su reflejo no estaba solo, se veía acompañado por sus padres quienes lo vitoreaban, sus amigos aplaudían con fuerza como si hubiera hecho algo increíble, James supuso que era un espejo que mostraba los deseos de quien lo usara, al cabo de un momento pudo notar la imagen de su hermana, pero no parecía la Lily que él conocía, estaba sola, leyendo un libro sin nadie que le haga companía, estaba apartada del grupo como si fuera alguien indeseado.

-No, esto no es lo que quiero, así no. Nadie se esfuerza tan duro como mi hermana, si ella recibe halagos y puntos es porque se los merece, quiero sobresalir pero no a costa de ella, prefiero ser un don nadie antes que lastimar a Lily- le dijo al espejo, en ese momento las figuras de los demás desaparecieron dejando solamente a su reflejo quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que él había dicho. Luego de unos momentos el cabello de su otro yo empezó a cambiar de color hasta volverse rubio, sus ojos habían pasado de ser verdes a azules y su rostro también era distinto, James pensó que el espejo le estaba haciendo una broma pero cuando vio su reflejo en los otros se dio cuenta que realmente estaba sucediendo, al principio estaba confundido pero luego recordó a su tía Tonks, quien también podía cambiar de aspecto, e incluso su cabello cambiaba de color dependiendo de su estado de humor -Increíble, soy un metamorfomago ¡Esto es alucinante!- dijo gritando de alegría y antes de irse se volteó hacia donde lo esperaba su otro yo quien le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa -Gracias, te debo una- le dijo. Su reflejo le hizo una pequeña reverencia que podría interpretarse como "no hay problema".

-Esperen a que le cuente a los chicos lo que acabo de descubrir. Ya puedo imaginar la cantidad de travesuras que podremos hacer juntos- y salió corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Holis! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que le puse mucho empeño. Intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda, bye bye**


End file.
